iron_nationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terran Defence Organization
The Terran Defence Organization '''otherwise known simply as the '''TDO was an international Earth-Defence Organization founded by Blümelreich, Espinosa, Mexico and Georgia. It was founded in 1922 and was disbanded in 1925 after the Battle for Earth, pockets of the Organization remained throughout the Multiverse (ex. Haig's TDO and Hayes' TDO). After the Second Battle for Earth it was reunited under Hayes' rule. History Pre-Fragmentation Foundation of the TDO In the wake of the R'lyeh Colonization, the foundation of the Miskatonic University and Blümelreich's Operation Kraken. Four of the Iron Nations (Blümelreich, Espinosa, Mexico and Georgia) created and international organization to investigate, contain and experiment with the increasing number of anomalies, also, this organization existed to create a contingency and counter-invasion plan if any alien race decided to invade Earth. To make this organization, personnel from these four nations set up a base in Allessiance, Espinosa while their Secret Project (Unionis Invicta) was built. The first (and current) director was Georgian Intelligence officer Samuel Hayes. International personnel would be later hired when Unionis Invicta was finished. Unionis Invicta The first project after the creation of the TDO was to build the HQ for the TDO. While the nation's leaders pondered on a place, Director Hayes made a design of his own. He came up to President Mikael Tohoran with the idea to build an underwater city, the design included the city to have massive engines below it to use it as a way to escape Earth in case of an invasion. Mikael relayed this idea to the other leaders (which accepted the idea) and via international funding, shipments were sent to the North Antarctic Ocean and the construction began. It took about two years to complete. Project Mars While the E.S.E.P put three satellite into the Earth's atmosphere, the TDO was eager to begin their experiments and projects now with their Headquarters built. Director Hayes recieved more scientists formerly from the E.S.E.P who stated their former organization was in the verge of sending starships. Hayes played with the idea of starships for a while until a group of Northumbrian scientists managed to create an engine able to travel for a long time without refueling, he used this desgin to build a small starship. A colonization force was assembled and sent to Mars. They successfully created a colony under a strong leadership, they were the first humans to reach the stars and forming the Martian Republic. Inter-Porta After digging into the first usages of E-99 and Metahulla the TDO discovered that a scientist going by the name of James Fallon had unlocked the time bending properties of the E-99 superelement and so he was hired. Using an old design of his, Dr. Fallon created the first machine to open rifts into other dimensions, he would call his Magnum Opus the Inter-Porta Machine. This device would later be used by the TDO to investigate the dimension known as Geothea. Eden Base and Secret Army During the second wake of Cthulhu and the suicides of the Espinosan Vice-President and Kaiser Wilhelm Blümel, the TDO's Director also attempted suicide but was revived by the experimental Raxian Spores. He then left a false director leading the TDO on Earth while he pulled the strings from a dimension that was colonized using the Inter-Porta machine. He would establish Eden Base and a secret cloning facility in said Pocket Dimension. Using Georgia's Humane-13 formula he would create a large contingency army he would dub 'The Secret Army'. This clone force would see action during the Decimation of Earth and would inspire Fox (during his infamous chancellorship) to replace the Terran Republic's army for a clone army. Metahuman Projects Aura Incident In the year 1923, an unnamed pilot of Espinosan origin would crash her experimental plane on the Sahara desert within Espinosa's African territory, she came into contact with modified raxian spores from the ruins of a crashed Raxian starship and became the first Metahuman on Earth. She would be renamed 'Aura' by the TDO and would become the first step into Metahuman research conducted by the TDO. Project Daedalus Following the Aura Incident, the TDO initiated Project Daedalus with the objective of creating humans with special abilities. They used alien DNA strands and injected it on subjects. There were 20 subjects, only 6 of those survived: Daedalus-15, Daedalus-16, Daedalus-17, Daedalus-18, Daedalus-19 and Daedalus-20. These subjects were also respectivley known as Altair, Aurora, Proxy, Brooke, Reed and Falkenhayn. With the exception of Altair, all subjects dissapeared within 24 hours of gaining their powers. After the dissapearence of Daedalus-20, the TDO shut down the project and archived all files regarding it. Altair continued to serve alongside the TDO for some time. Project Midnight After the Aura Incident and Project Daedalus, the Kaiser requested his scientists in the TDO to recreate Daedalus to make their own Metahumans. For that six top-of-the-class marines from Blümelreich were selected to be tested with the special modified Raxian Spores found in the Alien DNA strands from Daedalus. While supposedly only two survived the Project the test was considered a success. Unbeknownst to the scientists three of the six survived, these being Subject-02 and Subject-06 which also go by the names Jäger and Midnight Soldier respectively and Subject-04 who supposedly 'died' when tested who was mistakenly cast into the Multiverse by the future versions of Commander Eclipse and Commander Blackout, he also got the powers granted by the modified Raxian Spores and was recruited, brainwashed and trained by the Vortex, this Metahuman became later known as Commander Warlock. The other two Metahumans who stayed in Earth conducted raids against Chimaera. Prior to the Qu War, the Midnight Soldier was killed in action and Jäger was 'dead', but really he got frozen in ice. During the events of Iron Nations: Fallout, he was rescued by Müller and served Chimaera until he joined Haig's TDO. Atlantis After a strange strand of disappearences in the bermuda triangle, the Mexican army would request the TDO survey the area. To the surprise of the Iron Nations, in said zone lay a recently awakened worldship filled with aggressive alien lifeforms who would be called 'Atlanteans'. After a joint attack made by the TDO, Malfetania and the Mexican navy the island would collapse and many of the Atlanteans would be captured and sent to Espinosa's artificial island TDO complex to be investigated. After some debating and discussions it was decided that it was best for the TDO to keep all the recovered Atlantean technology from the rest of the world. Vollarea During the last months before the Battle for Earth, a Malfetanian fleet searching for FNA remnants picked up a strange signal coming from an unmarked landmass in the Laptev Sea north of the CSSR. The TDO was swiftly called in and after investigating would find ruins of an ancient civilization and a mad god residing there. Before a battle could break out, the god left the landmass with a fleet of pyramids. The TDO would escape the island now called 'Vollarea' and would hand it over to Malfetania's Darkwater organization for investigations to be made. Cosmos Man and Qu War When the Kaiser began being visited by the Cosmos Man, he presented him to the TDO who began meticulously studying him and interrogating him. After said interrogations, the TDO had acquired vital information on the Council of 5, Raxians, Aikanians, etc. and the Qu's plans to attack Earth. During the Battle for Earth, the TDO fought furiously to defend Earth and launched Unionis Invicta to space to only get destroyed, after this battle, Earth got destroyed and so did the TDO (Official Route). During the Battle for Earth, the TDO with the help of other alien races managed to fend off the Qu, during the events of Iron Nations: Resurgence, the TDO began reconstructing themselves but realized after The Great Nuclear War that humanity was doomed. The new director began moving his forces to Eden Base while a small force moved to Australia, when the First Strike happened the new director died and the TDO was forced to live in its airships. Fragmentation (AI-26) Following the First Strike, the TDO forces were split among many isolated groups. Some of these groups would be destroyed soon after the First Strike, while others would survive until the reunification of the TDO. Base Dnieper The TDO base near Kiev, known as Base Dnieper, was home to a small space rocket. Following the First Strike, the Sub-Director of the Base ordered the preparation of the rocket, and contacted the Martian Republic to warn of their coming within the next few weeks. After the arrival of the Narvik Refugees and Agent Saavedra's force, the rocket took off and landed in Mars, founding a town which would eventually become Promethei. Base Andes In the TDO base in the Andes Mountains, commanded by Sub-Director Draxler, the TDO attempted to construct rockets to evacuate the Argentine and Chilean populations, but the base was destroyed by an Atlantean Force led by Ares before they could finish their task. New Invicta TDO Following the First Strike, most TDO forces in and near Unionis Invicta were evacuated to Australia, where there were many complexes of nuclear bunkers, collectivly known as New Invicta. This TDO remnant survived the Long Winter, and when the Winter ended, it was commanded by Director Haig and was crucial to the formation of the Human Resistance. It later unified with the Ethen TDO to reform a united TDO. Eden TDO In Eden Dimension, Sub-Director Hayes of the TDO commanded the largest TDO remnant, which still held control of Eden Base and the Secret Clone Army. This remnant concentrated its efforts in making sure TDO matters in other dimensions remained in order, and effectivly became the successor to the TDO. Following the Second Battle for Earth, this faction unified with the New invicta TDO to reform a united TDO. Unionis Invicta While most forces in Unionis Invicta left with the New Invicta TDO, some stayed behind to guard Unionis Invicta. This force used raxians spores to keep themselves alive. The remant remaind in the city until it was discovered and taken by the Winter Legion. Reunification After the Second Battle for Earth, Director Hayes and Director Haig came to an agreement to form a united TDO. Hayes remained the Director of the TDO, while Haig became the head of TDO affairs in AI-26. Associate of the Terran Republic When the Terran Republic was formed in 1 P.T., the TDO became an accosiated agency, so it would cooperate with the Republic but wasn't fully under its control. During this time, the TDO built bases around the Interregnum, such as Ghost Base, Hispania Base and their headquarters, Terra City Base. Under Sol Imperium Agency of the Solar Union 'Structure' The TDO was led by a Director, who was originally apointed by the leaders of the founding nations. The Director had the final say on all matters, but usually delegated tasks to his Deputy Directors. The organization was further divided into several departments, headed by Deputy Directors: * Department of Security: In charge of security across the organization. * Department of Bioscience: In charge of all experiments and studies relating to biology and bioscience. * Department of Dimensional Studies: In charge of all experiments and studies relating to other dimensions. * Department of Physics: In charge of all experiments and studies relating to Physics. Separate from these Departments were multiple TDO Bases, which were headed by Sub-Directors. Other than scientists sent from the four member nations, the TDO also admited volunteers and scientists sent by other governments. Notes Category:Nation